


“You.”

by Hbrook



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Camping, Cuphead - Freeform, DiceCup, Everyone Is Gay, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Going to Hell, Kisses, M/M, MY BABIES, Mugman - Freeform, Mugman is great great, Okay I'm gonna shut up now, Sharing a Bed, Teenager Ryan Haywood, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, dice - Freeform, i love them, lots of giggling, seriously, these two are so cute, they're both teenagers, to the story-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 09:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16721040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hbrook/pseuds/Hbrook
Summary: Cuphead snuggled deeper into his sleeping-bag in attempts to elude the chill of autumn’s crispness; though, his effort had nothing to do with the warmness rising up in him. “I still can’t believe you did that!”“Shhh,” He said, a goofy smile splitting his face. “What?” He whispered. “That I talked you into sneaking to the lake with me in the first place, or that I pulled you in?”





	“You.”

**Author's Note:**

> I finally got some more fluff up here!

The crickets seemed to gossip as the owls whoed amongst themselves, starting up their peaceful routine to put the atmosphere at ease. A half put out fire crackled softly nearby, and the air was drifting with white noise. Faint murmuring could be heard from tents outside of theirs, but Dice and Cuphead couldn’t make them out from their own giggles and whispers. 

 

Cuphead snuggled deeper into his sleeping-bag in attempts to elude the chill of autumn’s crispness; though, his effort had nothing to do with the warmness rising up in him. “I still can’t believe you  _ did  _ that!”

 

“Shhh,” He said, a goofy smile splitting his face. “What?” He whispered. “That I talked you into sneaking to the lake with me in the first place, or that I pulled you in?”

 

“Both!” He said hushedly before Dice’s contagious giggles spread to him again. 

 

“How about when the owner caught us, and I convinced him to let us off the hook because we were honeymooning?”

 

“You’re  _ terrible.” _ He tried to hold back his smile and laugh, but couldn’t. “I can’t believe he believed you.” 

 

“Why not?” He scooted over in his bag, hooked an arm around his waist, and pulled  him close to him. “Was I not romantic enough.”

 

Cuphead’s face heated up, and he shoved Dice away, unable to stop the giggling from spilling out of him. “ _ Dice!” _

 

__ Laughter rumbled out of him, and Cuphead put his hands over his mouth to try and stop him. “Shhh! If we wake Mugman up,” His voice was strained from trying to keep his laughter out of it. “He’ll probably beat us with stick!” The look that Dice gave him was priceless, and he couldn’t help but to burst out laughing. “Goddamnit!”

 

“Cuphead!” He said in a half hushed, fake panicked tone, “You’re going to get us! Beat! With! A! Stick!”

 

That only made it worse, and he was holding his stomach now. “Dice- Stop!”

 

“A stick, Cuphead!”

 

He could hardly breathe at this point, and Dice started laughing with him again. 

 

“Dice, what is  _ wrong  _ with you!” He managed. 

 

Dice scooted close to him again, his laughing now manageable chuckles. Cuphead looked up to see what he was doing, and he stopped laughing as his heart hit his chest. He hadn’t expected him to be that close… or for him to be looking at him like…  _ that.  _

 

“You.”

 

The word hit him hard, his heart started pounding, and his face burned. He smiled, and hated that it probably came out sheepish or flustered. He knew that Dice was just joking with him.

 

“Stop that…” He forced himself to look away, unable to shake the smile from his face.

 

An arm snaked up around his waist.

 

“I’m being serious.” He cupped Cuphead’s cheek, turning his face so he was looking at him. He gave him a sweet kiss, and Cuphead could have sworn he felt a rib break under the force of his heart. “You bring out the better part of me-”

 

The front of the tent busted open.

 

“I’M GOING TO BEAT YOU TWO WITH A FUCKING STICK!”

 

Cuphead and Dice completely erupted with laughter. Mugman stood there in the foot of the tent, holding a three inch stick and a mock angry expression.

 

Cuphead was laughing himself out of his lungs. “M-mugman, holy sh-shit-!”

 

“What the fuck,” Dice sat up, laying a hand on his side, speaking through the laughter. “ ah- I’m l-laughing stitches into my fucking side.”

 

Mugman grinned. “You can’t just talk about how I’m going to beat you with a stick like you’re trying to warn someone over in China and NOT expect me to barge in here with a stick.”

 

“Well,” He managed. “If you speak of the devil-” 

 

Dice’s laughing worsened, and collapsed . “Damnit- you’re tryin’a k-kill me!” 

 

The stick thumped Cuphead upside his head.

 

“I prefer Lucifer,” Mugman joked. “But, really, can you guys try and keep it down a bit? I really am trying to sleep over there.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Let me know in the comments!


End file.
